Regrets
by WakeUpMyBody
Summary: "What are you saying, that all this time, the two of you behind my back?" Strictly Fiyeraba. The story fits into the musical. Starts off Shiz-era.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, this is my first FanFic. I know my language probably isn't as inventive as it could be but I hope I can make up for it with lots of Fiyeraba. I recently uploaded this, later realising that I'd published the draft version, I know... that was silly. I have an idea of where this could go as a long story, but it depends is people want that or not. So let me know! Hope it's okay. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wicked. At All. **

Elphaba slumped down in her seat and unpacked her bag, notebook at the ready. The walk to class had been much lonelier this morning without her blonde roommate chiming on about the latest campus gossip. Two weeks into classes, Galinda Upland had decided that enough was enough and to the disapproval of her parents, dropped History the course. She was now taking literature and sourcery. Elphaba wasn't all sad about this though, as it meant she could take notes without being asked "Does this dress matches these shoes?" or "Elphie, Has my hair poofed up?". However, after an almost sleepless night, she didn't think she would be able to concentrate much today. Playing the day over in her mind and over-anylysing every part.

The day before, Dr Dillamond, the class' history teacher had been taken away by Ozian Officials. He was a kind Animal and Elphaba had to admit, she had taken a liking to the old goat. Although he seemed very troubled and like many Animals these days, she could sense he was an outcast at Shiz like herself. That's why it annoyed her. It annoyed her that it was made so obvious when they took him. Something was happening to the Animals.

After the arrival of the new History teacher and the lion cub, it was all a blur. All She remembered was shouting, her magic getting out of control and then being pulled away by none other than her roommate's boyfriend, Winkie-Price, Fiyero Tiggular. She was scared. She panicked. So she followed him. They ran for what seemed like forever into the nearby woods. Elphaba was surprised at the speed in which her skinny legs managed to keep up with the muscular prince.

Both ended up in a clearing. It was late afternoon and the pink sun was streaming through the trees. She knew how the next bit went. After all she had been laying in bed all night replaying it over and over. Cringing more and more each time. Elphaba remembered that powerful sinking feeling in her stomach the whole time he was there. He looked good and Elphaba was too sour to notice that before. His mousy brown hair had fallen out of place, but she preferred it that way. She liked his perfect teeth, strong jawbone and the small dimples that appeared when he smiled. Genuinely Fiyero wasn't his perfect self. He looked shaken up. Then they touched. It sent a powerful tingling sensation up her arm, up her neck and filled her head. The heat spread all around her face and she could feel her heart beating out of her chest. What was it about this boy that made her drop her prickly exterior? She had never relied on anyone before apart from Galinda and Elphaba hated it. Galinda. So after much thought she decided that she would put the unfamiliar experience to the back of her mind and passed it off as being caught up in the moment.

Elphaba was getting impatient. She wanted the lecture to start, if anything to get her mind off the events of yesterday. The new teacher wouldn't help that, but at least it would stop her thinking about the clearing. She got a burning sensation in her stomach at the mere thought. Enough. Elphaba scolded herself. Concentrate on your work. Remember what Morrible said, if your dream is to meet the Wizard then nothing can distract you.

At that moment, she looked over her shoulder at the clock on the back wall. But her view was blocked by a burgundy waistcoat. It was Fiyero. Galinda's boyfriend. Her best friend's boyfriend. Elphaba looked at him for one split second then back at her notepad, cheeks flaming. Her stomach felt like it had just exploded. Fiyero simply grinned then leant on the seat next to her.

"Hi Elphaba, just wondering if you wanted to come and sit with me and the guys at the back?" His voice was friendly and confident. He stared straight into her eyes, with a peaceful smile plastered on his face. All she could do was look back with a blank, if anything shocked expression. Her barriers were up and she wasn't about to let him knock them down again. She needed to break eye-contact, trying to ignore that evermore familiar feeling she got in her tummy whenever he was near. So her eyed flew to Avaric who was mouthing angrily at Fiyero and threw his head forward into his hands.

"Um, no, sorry. I'm fine here."  
With a quick "Okay, maybe next time." and one last charming smile he re-joined Avaric and the rest of the "popular" gang at the back. Galinda always tried to get Elphaba to sit with that crowd but she much preferred sitting by herself during class.

Elphaba knew that she felt something for Fiyero but she would never admit it. To anyone. It was decided, she was going to get rid of them before they could develop. A lifetime of teasing made it easier for her it was for most. Even if Fiyero wasn't going out with Galinda, they was not way in Oz Fiyero would share these feelings. He was, well him. The most desired boy in Oz, let alone Shiz. It was a one off. Her guard was back up an she wasn't going to let it down anytime soon. Not even for him. They both got swept up and Elphaba had come to the conclusion that it was all in her head.


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is like chapter one but from Fiyero's point of view. It won't be like this all the way through as these two chapters are just like an introduction to the story. I know where I want the story to go, it's just the little details and fillers I need so I'm open to suggestions.**

**Disclaimer: Wicked belongs to many talented folk, none of which are me. **

* * *

After a night out with friends, Fiyero Tiggular was fragile. It was a relief that he had no early morning classes as he had time to attend to his hangover. Today he woke up with someone on his mind, Elphaba. The resident green girl on campus. His _girlfriend's_ best friend and roommate. Fiyero had never had anyone on his mind when he'd woken up before, not even Galinda and he realised he couldn't stop thinking about it as he forced down a glass of water. At first, he wondered if yesterday had been a dream. Elphaba fascinated him, he could admit that. It un-nerved him how she could sense he was unhappy and was not afraid to tell him so. Was it that obvious? Could everyone see it?

Truth is he was unhappy a lot of the time. Some things did make him happy, like partying with his friends, good food and of course Galinda. He did like Galinda a lot. They had a good time and looked perfect together. Shiz's "it" couple. Fiyero had to admit, she was very attractive and any boy would be crazy _not _want to be with her. She had the perfect hair, always perfect makeup and had the best body he'd ever come across. So why could he only think about her roommate and nothing else?

Fiyero didn't know what made him help her; perhaps it was the way she looked at him, desperately unsure of what to do. Or maybe it was because she had been "Galindified". He felt her pain. Last week Galinda had tried to make him over. It didn't suit her at all. She looked much better without the lipstick and pink. He didn't know why he suddenly cared about how Elphaba looked but he did and it confused him.

Once in the forest, both were near screaming at each other in frustration. He went to leave, insulted by the things she said, but at the same time scared to death by how well she could read him. Then a small, soft, green hand grabbed his. The butterflies in his stomach that previously went unnoticed flared up and he distinctively took in a sharp breathe. He looked down at her as she stood before him, sunlight streaming through the trees behind her, outlining her silhouette. She didn't look up, simply stared at their linked hands as he wound his into hers even more. Fiyero didn't know what made him do it, but his thumb ran along one of her fingers. He saw her eyes flicker closed for a fraction of a second and suddenly she was gone. Retreated. Away from him. Back to the lion cub and he wouldn't have it.

"What did you mean to do?"

He didn't know if he was asking her as much as she was asking himself. Why did he feel so drawn to this girl? Then she was there in front of him, reaching out to touch his cheek. He stared into her eyes. How had he not notice how Oz damned beautiful they were? Blue as the old traditional Vinkun diamond tattoos his grandparents had. Mascara graced the ends of her eyelashes and he had to admit, it looked pretty. Her eyes were large and they reflected the sun that was setting behind the trees. She was beautiful. Absolutely beautiful. Her green skin didn't even bother him, in some ways it made her more attractive. Fiyero was very aware that their lips would meet if he moved a few inches forward, he stared at her lips. Covered in pink lipstick that he guessed Galinda had put on. _Galinda. _His _girlfriend_ Galinda. Then he panicked, and ran as fast as he could. To his girlfriend. To see her and kiss her and remind himself that he was with her.

As Fiyero walked to class, in absent conversation with Avaric about what girls he managed to pull at the OzDust last night, he couldn't help but wonder what would have happened if he actually kissed her.

They turned the corner into class and his gaze automatically shifted to Elphaba who was sitting at the front, as always. Fiyero knew that she wouldn't come and sit with him but there was no harm in asking, even if it was just to talk to her. As expected she declined so he spent the whole class with his eyes on the back of her head. After all, it wasn't like he was going to pay attention to the professor anyway. At least it was something to do.

He found his mind wondering about what it would have been like to kiss Elphaba. _Tentatively pressing his lips to hers and looking straight into her eyes then wrapping his arms around her skinny waist, planting more soft kisses onto her until they could not hold back any longer. Their lips parted at contact and tongues touched lightly at first, quickly getting more and more desperate. Deeper and deeper kisses. His hands made their way to frame her face and trailed down her hair until they reached the end of her blazer and lower, resting on her hips. He pulled them closer until nothing was left between them but their desire. Fiyero's body responded at the thought of being so close. "Master Fiyero" she breathed. It only encouraged him to let his hands travel lower. He let his eyes close and he shifted in his seat, getting uncomfortable. _"MASTER FIYERO!"

His eyes shot open to see the entire class starring at him. _Shit._

"Master Fiyero, whether you chose to pay attention in this lesson or not is none of my responsibility. Your grades depend on how hard you decide to work. However, it is extremely rude to fall asleep in lessons and I shall be speaking to you privately afterwards."

He looked around to see a group of girls giggling and quietly whispering amongst themselves, obviously about him. Behind him, the boys were laughing with him, not at him and he heard someone mutter "Tiggular you legend". Then he saw Elphaba, looking at him, unimpressed. Her lips pursed and eyebrows raised. With a sigh, she turned back to the front and continued to take notes. Fiyero was embarrassed and actually tried paying attention for the remainder of the period. Surprisingly he actually learnt something.

The talk with Dr Nikidik was nothing he hadn't heard before. The usual "if you don't improve your grades you'll be expelled within a semester". Truth be told, Fiyero was getting bored of moving to a new school every few months. He went out almost every night, dated only the prettiest girls (most of them dumb because he didn't want anyone to look smarter than him), instantly became the most popular guy in school and it was getting old. Too easy. Fiyero was unhappy and wanted to get on with his life. Would he be 30 before he finally finished university?

He headed straight towards the girl's dorms to pick Galinda up for coffee. Thinking.


End file.
